


First Impressions

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Car Accidents, Cas' first day, Fluff, Hannah is only mentioned, Hospitals, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Sandover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: Cas was late to work, on his first day no less. How can it get any worse?





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [Caitlin](http://lucreziaborgiaz.tumblr.com/)

Castiel was late, _really_ late. He gripped his sister’s bicycle handlebars tightly as he turns out of his neighborhood. He can’t remember the last time he was this late.So he did what any logical person would do, he grabbed his briefcase and Hannah’s baby blue bicycle from the garage, and started pedaling. He mutters as he pedals faster, the hair now sticking to his forehead. He clutches onto the briefcase as it tries to slip down his lap. He rubs the sweat away from his eyes with his coat sleeve, turning the wheel to get to the next street. Castiel turns onto the street and the next thing he knows he's on the ground. Hannah's bike is ten feet away and his head hurts, as he closes his eyes he sees a a car door open and shut. Footsteps come closer as he loses consciousness.

* * *

 

When Castiel wakes up, the first thing he feels is cool air. He tries to move but feels a sharp pain in his abdomen, he hisses.

“Don’t move too much, the doctors said your ribs are bruised and you may have a concussion.”

A strange man moves into his line of sight. The man’s face is illuminated in a ring of light as Cas looks up at him.

“No, I’m late for work.”

A woman walks in, eyeing a chart as she approaches Castiel’s bed.  

“Work is gonna have to miss you today.”

Cas runs a hand down his face, he opens his eyes, blinking up at the ceiling.

“I’m so fired.”

She comes around the bed, blocking Castiel’s view of the strange man.

“Hello, Meg.”

His nurse smiles down at him, her curly brown hair framing her face. 

“Well hey there, get in some trouble did ya?”

Cas laughs, clutching on his side. 

“Yeah, you know me, always the rebel.”

Meg laughs as he closes his chart again. 

“You’ll be released once the morphine wears off. Once you’re outta here say hi to Luci for me yeah?”

“Thank you Meg. And of course, anything for my favorite nurse.”

She smiles at him.

“Thanks, Clarence. Stay safe.”

He turns to look at stranger, his eyes refocusing. The stranger is biting his lip as he paces, his nervousness evident.

“Friend of yours?”

Cas squints at the stranger.

“Family friend, yes. Who are you?”

Cas watches as the man paces back and forth. The man steps closer.

“Dean, my name’s Dean.”

He grunts in response.

“I feel like I got hit by a car.”

The stranger, Dean, covers his face.

“You did.”

Cas sits up slowly, holding his side as he fixes position.

“I did?”

Dean nods at him.

“And it was your car?”

Dean nods again, plopping down on the chair. Castiel begins to laugh, he coughs and whines as he clutches his ribs.

“Figures. And here I thought a cute guy just happened to want to visit me.”

The man looks up.

“You think I’m cute?”

Castiel looks at him, thinking.

“I don’t know maybe it’s the morphine making me think you look like an Adonis.”

Dean laughs.

“I wouldn’t go as far as Adonis, but thank you.”

Cas smiles at him.

“So, can you tell me exactly what happened? Cause I’m a little lost on how I got run over.”

Dean stands and runs his hand through his hair, he sits at the foot of the bed.

“I was late for work this morning and went a little over the residential speed limit, it wouldn’t have been bad if I hadn’t looked down from the road. I was slowing down and you were coming from the side, turning onto the bike lane, which I was too close too and I hit the back of your bike. It bent your back wheel, but the bruised ribs came from the briefcase you were holding in your lap, I think you have the briefcase lock printed on your side. They said you have a mild concussion because of the way your head hit the pavement. But the only substantial damage was to the bike you were on.”

Dean tried to laugh. Cas looks at him, and smiles slightly.

“You are extremely considerate.”

“It’s the least I could do man. I did just run over my new assistant.”

Cas’ eyes widen.

“What?”

“Castiel Novak, first day at Sandover? Yeah, you are my new assistant department director and I ran you over. You were already wearing your badge.”

“I suppose I didn’t make a good first impression.”

Dean looks up at him, bewildered.

“Dude no, you’re fine. I was the idiot who didn’t look where he was going.”

“Dean, you brought me to the hospital even though I presented mild to no injury, and you stayed. You have done more than anyone else would.”

He smiles as he sees Dean’s eyes light up.

“I try, I’m just happy you are being nice in this situation, it can’t be easy on your end either Cas.”

Cas hums, and looks at Dean, a small smile forming at his lips.

“My brothers usually call me Cassie but I think Cas is preferable.”

Dean looks at him and nods.

“I have a thing for nicknaming people sorry, but I didn’t even think of Cassie. Angel crossed my mind, but I thought I shouldn’t press my luck.”

Cas shook his head.

“Angel?”

“Yeah, Angel of Thursday right?”

Cas looks at him.

“I took some mythology and religious studies while in college so I happen to know that, I promise I’m not that much of a creep.”

Dean rubs his hand down the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

“I would hope my boss isn’t a creep, but it never crossed my mind either. And you wouldn’t be pushing your luck, I did after all call you an Adonis. God, that’s embarrassing.”

Dean smiles at him.

“I don't think it's embarrassing.”

“Dean, I called you an Adonis.”

“So? It’s a compliment and I appreciated it.”

Cas shifted in the bed.

“I’m happy it was well received, but just so you know, I will not be pursuing charges or anything of the sort. I appreciate all you've done for me and I know it was indeed an accident.”

Dean looks relieved.

“Thank you, but may I at least stay with you until you get released and give you a ride home?”

“I would like that.”

Cas looked to the bedside table for his phone, hoping it would be there.

“Did they take my belongings?”

Dean looks up at him before reaching into his pocket.

“Oh, um no I have them in my car, but I did get manage to fish your phone out before they took you in.”

He hands it to Cas, who hands it back immediately after unlocking it.

“I wanted you to put your phone number in...for work purposes of course.”

Dean smiles.

“Okay.”

Cas looks at him as Dean types in his number.

“So can I get your number too?”

Dean asks him as he hands the phone back, a small blush forming across his face.

“You know for work reasons?”

Cas holds his hand out for Dean’s phone, smiling. He types out his phone number and his name adding an angel emoji next to it.

“Work reasons.”

Cas hands it back with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and encouraged.  
> (P.S: I'm sorry if this is trash.)


End file.
